1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for batch registration of an integrated digital loop carrier (IDLC) subscriber using program loaded data (PLD) of an exchange, and an element management system (EMS) server for the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for batch registration of an IDLC subscriber using PLD of an exchange which can automatically open thousands to scores of thousands of IDLC subscribers which will be accepted in an access media gateway by using PLD information generated in the exchange, and to an EMS server for the same purpose.
2. Related Art
An IDLC, which is one of the methods for building a switched network, combines an exchange and subscribers in E1 units, and directly connects them through transmission equipment, such as a fiber loop carrier (FLC).
The V5.2 protocol of the IDLC was recommended in 1995 by the European Telecommunication Standard (ETS) and the International Telecommunications Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) in the USA. It has a 4-to-1 concentration function, and thus processes 120 subscribers per V5.2 subscriber board.
The IDLC is economically advantageous, suitable for high speed intelligent telephone service, reduces expenses for building a switched network by at least 30-40% relative to the expenses of a universal digital loop carrier (UDLC), which is a general method for building a telephone switched network, and rapidly starts a service.
In addition, the IDLC minimizes the number of subscriber boards adhered to each telephone subscriber in an exchange system of a telephone office, which can cut down expenses for the subscriber boards. The size of a subscriber rack also decreases so that the top surface of the subscriber rack can be variously used.
The IDLC can efficiently build a switched network in countries where subscriber lines have not been sufficiently installed, such as China, Vietnam and Southeast Asia. It is thus possible to export related technology and equipment. As the IDLC is actively introduced to the telephone switched network, a related equipment market is expected to grow remarkably.
On the other hand, the V5 interface which corresponds to the IDLC interface is a standard service node interface (SNI) between an access network (AN) and a digital local exchange (LE), and is recommended by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI).
The V5 interface defines electrical physical properties, protocol requirements and procedure requirements in order to obtain signaling and switching capability so as to provide public switched telephone network (PSTN) and integrated services digital network (ISDN) services through a standard interface. The V5 interface is designed to connect all service types, below 2 Mbps and existing in the current AN, to a service node through a single interface.
V5 group protocols have been standardized into V5.1 and V5.2, including an E1 level physical layer in layer 1, a data link layer under Q.920 and Q.921 in layer 2, and a network layer in layer 3.
The V5.1 interface performs accesses in call units by static multiplexing in one 2048 kbit/s link by using a PSTN protocol and a control protocol, which are layer 3 protocols. Conversely, the V5.2 interface includes a PSTN protocol, a BCC protocol, a control protocol, a link control protocol and a protecting protocol, and provides a concentration function by dynamic multiplexing in a maximum of sixteen 2048 kbit/s links by using the BCC protocol.
The V5 interface does not have a back-to-back structure as in a general digital loop carrier (DLC) system, but has a structure wherein a protocol stack is mounted between the ends after removing a subscriber board of an LE and a channel bank of an optical transmission system. Accordingly, an MDF to which lines are connected is removed so as to obtain space in a central office.
On the other hand, the PLD information is subscriber information stored in the exchange. If the exchange is replaced or installed, the subscribers must be rapidly and separately accepted or transferred. Even if a skilled operator works for it, it will take a few hours to a few days to carry out the task, and the subscribers cannot communicate during that time period.
Sequential steps of a related method for registration of an IDLC subscriber are as follows. In order to open subscribers, an operator receives subscriber information inputted to an exchange in the form of a document or through a cable, and selects subscriber set data. The operator creates a command for adding the subscriber, and transmits it to corresponding network elements (for example, access media gateway or subscriber transmission device). When signals are received from the corresponding network elements reporting success of the command, the operator confirms existence of another provision item, and adds a succeeding subscriber.
If the skilled operator manually opens the subscribers one by one, it takes 5 hours to set up 512 subscribers. In addition, a verification process further increases time consumption. The operator may make mistakes which cause errors. As a result, a lot of time and manpower are required to open thousands to scores of thousands of subscribers.